darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
__TOC__ Before Recorded Time * Tiamat and Chronos create the Source * The Kalosum (Cam, Rezar, and Verlyn), the Mavromino (Noir, Azura, and Braith), and Lilith are created *The Kalosum and the Mavromino battle each other in the Primus Bellum and nearly destroy the earth and all of humanity BC Unknown Date * Atlantis is conjured by Archon, Ydor, and Eda for Apollymi * Ydor and Eda create Atlanteans for Apollymi * The Greek pantheon arises and the Greek people start war with Atlantis 251,662 *Apollo and Artemis are born Unknown Date *Apollo creates the Apollites *The Apollites are banished to Atlantis 12,272 * June 23: Aricles is born 10,500 *The Apollite Clieto is sent to Delphi and Apollo sires five sets of twins by her *Clieto and her children are sent home to intermarry into the Atlantean royal family *Apollo is set to take over Atlantis by genetics, by siring each generation of Atlantean royal offspring *Apollo consults the Oracle each generation to find out if this son would overthrow the Atlantean gods 9555 *Ryssa, Princess of Didymos, is born 9548 *Apollymi becomes pregnant *The Atlantean queen becomes pregnant with Apollo's son, Stryker *''Acheron'' Part One starts in Katoteros *Archon's bastard children, the Fates, convince Archon that Apollymi's child would destroy the Atlantean pantheon *Archon commands that Apollymi's unborn child be killed *May 9 **Apollymi, with the help of Xiamara, gives birth to the boy early and binds his powers **Apollymi commands Basi to hide Apostolos in the womb of a mortal queen **Archon imprisons Apollymi in Kalosis *June 19 **''Styxx'' Part One starts in Atlantis **Archon kills the Atlantean queen's baby *June 23: Acheron and Styxx are born * The Atlantean queen's birth is imminent on the eclipse, and Archon orders her baby killed *Apollo secretly switches the baby with another with help from Artemis and takes Stryker to Delphi without telling the queen 9541 *August 30: Acheron is sent away to Atlantis at the age of seven 9536 * Queen Aara tries to kill Styxx 9535 * June ** Acheron's tongue is pierced and Styxx collapses from the pain of it ** King Xerxes has Styxx taken to the Dionysion for the priests to tend him ** The priests tortures Styxx ** Dionysus and Apollo offer to release Styxx if he has sex with them; Styxx refuses ** Apollo drinks Styxx's blood 9534 * January 3: Styxx is finally released from the temple * Apollo forces Stryker to divorce Zephyra 9533 * Medea is born * August: Estas gives Styxx Eycharistisi, then he and his friends rape Styxx * September: Styxx attempts to rescue Acheron, but gets captured by Estas and is whored out for several months 9532 * June 24: Styxx meets Bethany * September 19: Styxx kills Estas * Acheron turns out to the street to fend for himself * October ** Styxx is victorious in the battle against the Atlanteans and kills Apollo's grandson Xan ** Apollo rapes Styxx for killing Xan 9529 * December 11: Ryssa is given as mistress to Apollo 9528 *February 14: Styxx is delivered to Archon as tribute from Apollo *September 14: Ryssa gives birth to Apollo's son, Apollodorus 9527 * January 12: Styxx is returned to Didymos * February 19: Acheron tries to kill Styxx * March 23; Bethany is pregnant * June ** On Acheron's twenty-first birthday, his god powers are returned to him ** Ryssa tries to kill Styxx ** Acheron is drugged by Artemis ** Artemis tries to kill Acheron, but cannot ** Ryssa and Apollodorus are killed by the Atlantean queen's guards ** Apollo kills Xiamara ** Apollo kills Acheron ** Apollo curses the Apollites and his son, Stryker, at Delphi to die at age 27 ** Apollymi turns the Atlantean Pantheon to stone, sinks Atlantis, and comes after Greece ** Artemis makes Acheron the first Dark-Hunter to divert Apollymi's wrath ** Artemis dumps Styxx on a vanishing isle in Hades ** Acheron bonds with Simi ** Savitar and Takeshi come to train Acheron 9501 *Maxis and Falcyn find Illarion jailed with his throat damaged 7432 *Alexion is born 7382 * Artemis starts creating more Dark-Hunters: Callabrax of Likonos, Kyros of Seklos, Ias of Groesia, and two others 3891 * June 5: Delphine is born * Zeus orders the Oneroi stripped of their emotions * Zeus orders the human spouses and half-human children of the Oneroi to be slain * Cratus spares the half-human Delphine's life * Cratus is stripped of his powers by Zeus and sent to live as a human Circa 2686 * Seth is sold into slavery to Noir * King Lycaon and Dagon create the Were-Hunters 304 * Ravyn Kontis is born 182 * January 3: Julian is born 179 * June 24: Kyrian is born 175 *Seven-year-old Julian is sent to the Spartan barracks by his stepmother. 155 *Zarek is born 152 * August 3: Valerius is born 149 *Julian is cursed into the book 147 *Kyrian is betrayed to the Romans by his wife Theone *Kyrian is crucified by Valerius' Grandfather *Kyrian is made a Dark-Hunter *Kyrian kills Valerius' grandfather, but spares Theone 129 * Zarek is killed and made a Dark-Hunter * Zarek kills his father with Valerius' sword 122 * Valerius is crucified by his brothers * Valerius is made a Dark-Hunter * Valerius kills all of his brothers AD 532 *Talon of the Morrigantes is born 537 *Talon's sister Dere dies by falling from a cliff 539 *Talon's father killed by Saxon invaders *Talon's mother, Feara, and sister, Tress, die from sickness *Seven-year-old Talon and his sister, Ceara, are orphaned *Talon's uncle, King Idiag, and his wife, Ora, take them in 551 *Approximately twenty-year-old Talon marries Nynia 556 *Talon swears to protect Aunt and Ceara as his uncle Idiag dies *Talon becomes leader of his clan 557 *Talon's aunt Ora is raped and killed (actually killed by Idiag's illegitimate son Murrdyd) *Talon kills Camulus' son, King Llewd of the Gaul clan, and is cursed *Approximately eleven months later, Talon's wife Nynia dies after the stillbirth of their son 558 *Talon and Ceara are sacrificed by Murrdyd *Talon is made a Dark-Hunter *Talon kills everyone in his clan 750 * May 4: Wulf Tryggvason is born Circa 1003 *Thanatos sent to kill the Dark-Hunter Miles *Thanatos leads an uprising of Daimons and Apollites and is put down by Acheron *The Apollite Callyx is transformed into Thanatos by Artemis 1045 * Talon traps Cadegan in Terre Derrière le Voile 1502 * June 6: Aimee Peltier is born 1516 * March 14: Alousius is born 1673 *Ravyn Kontis' mate betrays him to the humans and the humans slaughter everyone in his village in Wales *Phoenix Kontis kills Ravyn *Ravyn is made a Dark-Hunter *Ravyn slaughters his mate and her whole village 1752 * October 4: Danger is born 1869 * August 14: Sundown is born 1889 * Sundown is killed on his wedding day by Bart Wilkerson * Sundown is made a Dark-Hunter 1924 * February 11: Gallagher meets Rosalie 1925 * June 17: Gallagher marries Rosalie Circa 1927 *Gallagher dies trying to get to Rosalie while she is giving birth to his son *Gallagher is made a Dark-Hunter 1956 *Wren Tigarian is born in Asia 1967 * April 17: Michael Burdette is born 1968 * May 8: Cherise Gautier is born 1969 * April 18: Geary Kafieri is born 1976 *Cassandra Peters is born Circa 1981 * August **August 6: Marguerite Goudeau is born **Aristotle Tigarian kills his mate, Karina, and his brother ,Grayson Tigarian **Wren Tigarian is taken to Sanctuary and given the monkey Marvin by Savitar 1982 * December 21: Nick Gautier is born 1986 * March 14: Josette Landry is born Circa 1987 *Bubba Burdette is in a severe car wreck *Bruce Burdette makes a deal for Bubba's life and ends up a Hellchaser Unknown Date *Bubba's wife Melissa and young son are murdered Circa 1993 *Zarek rescues Sharon Parker in Alaska *Adarian orders Caleb Malphas to protect Nick Gautier 1997 * Sometime in October **''Infinity'' starts in New Orleans **Madaug St. James releases Zombie Hunter on the football team **Nick Gautier meets Nekoda Kennedy **Nick Gautier gets shot and rescued by Kyrian **St.Richard's High School principle, Mr. Peters, gets eaten by the football coach **Nick Gautier is visited by Ambrose in an effort to change the timeline **Cherise Gautier loses her job as a stripper **Nick Gautier foils the plans of some Mortent demons **Nekoda Kennedy gives Nick his first kiss * Sometime in November ** Invincible starts in New Orleans ** Cherise Gautier starts work at Sanctuary ** Coach Walter Devus is hired at St.Richard's High School ** Grim Muerte begins training Nick Gautier ** Nick swaps Walter Devus's life force with that of his victim Julianne ** Caleb Malphas returns Julianne to her time ** Nekoda Kennedy becomes Nick's girlfriend 1998 * January ** Nick Gautier and Cherise Gautier move to their new apartment on Bourbon Street ** Nick Gautier realizes that Ambrose is him from the future * October ** Infamous starts in New Orleans ** Bubba's mother, Dr. Bobbie Jean Clinton-Burdette comes to New Orleans ** Nick Gautier prevents Brynna Addams from killing herself ** Nick meets Artemis while making a deal to save Nekoda 1999 * Spring ** Inferno starts in New Orleans ** Nick breaks up with Nekoda ** Nekoda is revealed as the daughter of the original goddess of order and justice. Caleb was her mother's servant before serving Adarian ** Adarian dies to save Cherise ** Nick saves Zavin, who then becomes his servant along with Caleb, who was inherited when Adarian died 2000 * Sometime in April–May **''Fantasy Lover'' starts in New Orleans **Julian is summoned by Grace Alexander 2001 * Sometime in January **Grace Alexander has twins: Vanessa and Niklos * Sometime in October ** Night Pleasures starts in New Orleans **Julian and Grace Alexander's baby Niklos starts walking **Rosa has a heart attack after being possessed by Desiderius **Tabitha Devereaux is attacked and severely wounded by Desiderius **Amanda Devereaux accepts her sorcerer powers **Desiderius kills Kyrian **Amanda Devereaux returns Kyrian's soul **Kyrian kills Desiderius 2002 * March 1: Julian and Grace Alexander's third baby is born * Sometime in May **Kyrian and Amanda Devereaux marry **Amanda Devereaux is approximately six weeks pregnant * Sometime in summer: Rosalie Gallagher dies of old age * Sometime around Christmas: The Dark-Hunter Gallagher is in New Orleans 2003 * January ** Bad Moon Rising starts in New Orleans ** The Katagaria Grand Regis Lykos pack den is in the bayou near Talon's home ** Fang Kattalakis meets Aimee Peltier and saves her from the Arcadian jackals ** Arcadian Lycans attack the Katagari Lykos camp. Orian is killed ** Styxx Part Two starts in Hades ** Dionysus removes Styxx from the vanishing isle * Sometime in the first week of February **Marissa Hunter is born * February 25 **''Night Embrace'' starts in New Orleans **''Kiss of the Night'' starts in Minnesota **Talon gets run over by a Mardi Gras float driven by Dionysus **Sunshine Runningwolf shelters Talon * February ** Zarek comes to New Orleans ** Zarek assaults several police officers ** Markus Kattalakis' Katagari Lycos pack den is in the bayou near Talon's home ** Daimons attack the Katagari pack and Anya Kattalakis is killed * March 4 **Acheron's blood is spilled and he begins to open the gate to Katoteros **Talon is able to bring Acheron back from the brink **Sunshine Runningwolf returns Talon's soul **Artemis punishes Styxx by sending him to Tartarus to live through Acheron's memories **A group of Charonte demons led by Xedrix escapes Kalosis **''Night Play'' starts in New Orleans **Fang and Vane put out for the timoria. Fang becomes stuck in the Nether Realms **Fang and Vane are taken in at Sanctuary * March 5 **''Dance with the Devil'' starts in New Orleans **Zarek goes back to Alaska * March **Thanatos gets loose and goes after Zarek in Alaska **Justice Nymph Astrid sent to judge Zarek **The Dark-Hunter Bjorn Thorsson is killed by Thanatos **Thanatos is transformed into a human and sent to Cincinnati by Acheron * Sometime in April **Zarek is given nectar and ambrosia and becomes a demigod * Sometime in summer **Phoebe Peters takes Wulf Tryggvason, Cassandra Peters, Chris Eriksson, and Katra Agrotera to Elysia **Wulf and Cassandra marry **Erik Jefferson Tryggvason is born **Phoebe Peters is slain by Spathi Daimons **Urian is healed and changed by Acheron * Sometime in fall ** Aimee Peltier and Dev Peltier start hunting the Daimons that have pieces of Fang Kattalakis' soul ** Thorn rescues Fang and offers to make Fang a Hellchaser ** Fang regains consciousness ** Fang kills Phrixis and absorbs his powers * Thanksgiving Day, November **Vane Kattalakis mates with Bride McTierney **Fury Kattalakis becomes alpha of the Katagaria Grand Regis Lykos pack 2004 * October **''Seize the Night'' starts in New Orleans **Amanda Hunter is pregnant with a son **Nick Gautier sleeps with Simi, so Acheron curses Nick to kill himself **Desiderius possesses the Dark-Hunter Ulric **Desiderius kills Tiyana Devereaux **Desiderius kills Cherise Gautier **Nick Gautier commits suicide **Artemis makes Nick Gautier into a Dark-Hunter **The Illuminati kill Kyrian, Amanda Hunter and the Dark-Hunter Kassim **Acheron resurrects Kyrian and Amanda and makes them immortal **Valerius kills Desiderius **Acheron makes Tabitha Devereaux immortal **Artemis gives Nick's soul to Acheron **Acheron sends Nick to Savitar for training 2005 * Sometime in January ** Sins of the Night starts in Katoteros ** Kyros of Seklos, Marco, and other Dark-Hunters start working with Stryker in the Mississippi area ** Alexion is sent by Acheron to see if any of the Dark-Hunters can be saved ** The Charonte Caradoc tries to kill Alexion and fails ** Alexion makes friends with the Charonte Xirena ** Stryker places an innocent soul inside Alexion ** Danger "kills" Alexion to free the soul ** Charonte Xirena bonds to Alexion ** Stryker kills Danger with an Atlantean dagger ** Danger becomes a shade and lives in Katoteros with Alexion * Sometime in April **''Unleash the Night'' starts in New Orleans **Wren Tigarian rescues Marguerite Goudeau from a mugging **Nicolette Peltier petitions the Omegrion to put out a kill order for Wren Tigarian **Wren and Marguerite Goudeau go back in time to August 5, 1981 **Vane and Bride Kattalakis have a son **Wren and Marguerite Goudeau get married **Savitar gives Wren and Marguerite Goudeau their mating marks as a wedding gift from Nick **April 10: Zarek and Astrid's child, Bob, is born * May 9: Kyrian and Amanda's second child is born * Sanctuary's license is revoked for six months * Bride Kattalakis is pregnant with her second child * Savitar and Thorn get Phrixis out of Fang Kattalakis * Aimee Peltier attempts to rescue Fang and Savitar revokes Sanctuary's license permanently * Nicolette disowns Aimee Peltier 2006 * Sometime in summer **Cassandra becomes pregnant again **Kyrian kills Valerius **Tabitha Devereaux returns Valerius' soul * June **''Dark Side of the Moon'' starts in Seattle **Stryker and the Spathi Daimons attempt to take Seattle **Susan Michaels becomes a Squire **Savitar hands Nick Gautier off to Ravyn Kontis to train as a Dark-Hunter **The Dark-Hunter Belle is killed by Spathi Daimons **Patricia Addams dies due to her injuries after a Daimon attack **Paul Heilig kills the Spathi Daimon Trates **Paul Heilig attempts to kills Cael and Cael's wife Amaranda; he does kill her sister, Kerri, at Happy Hunting Ground **Amaranda turns Daimon and forces Cael to drink the blood of a Daimon **Ravyn Kontis and Susan Michaels become mated **Nick drinks Stryker's blood * Sometime in fall **Valerius and Tabitha Devereaux marry **Valerius is given nectar and ambrosia and becomes a demigod **Astrid is pregnant with Menoeceus/Bob *Christmas **''Devil May Cry'' starts **Artemis asks Acheron to kill Sin; he refuses **Artemis asks Katra to kill Sin; she does not **Artemis asks Deimos to kill Sin, he does not **Artemis admits to Acheron that Katra is his daughter **Sin and Katra rescue Zakar from the Gallu demons **Katra gets bitten by a Gallu Demon **Acheron blood bonds Katra to Sin **Katra makes a deal with Hades to get Xypher released from Tartarus **Kessar puts the lock to the Dimme demon cage inside Zakar **Zakar dies **Acheron revives Zakar **Artemis gives Sin back his god powers **Sin, Zakar, and Katra reseal the Dimme demon's prison, but Kerryna escapes 2007 * February: Katra is pregnant * Nick returns to New Orleans * December 1: Acheron releases Styxx from Tartarus and dumps him in Katoteros * Aiden and Leta are pregnant 2008 * September 3: Kat and Sin's daughter, Mia, is born * October 1: Styxx meets Urian * October 21: Acheron Part Two starts in Nashville * October ** Acheron gets drunk on Sprite and tells all to Soteria ** Urian says that Wulf Tryggvason and Cassandra Peters have a girl and two boys ** Tabitha is pregnant * November 3: Simi tries to kill Styxx * November 4: Acheron dumps Styxx in New York * November 20 ** Soteria is kidnapped and taken to Kalosis ** Urian asks Styxx to pretend to be Acheron to rescue Soteria ** Nick Gautier kills Satara * December ** One Silent Night starts in Tartarus ** Stryker releases War from Tartarus ** Zephyra tries to kill Stryker and is stopped by Medea ** Stryker finds out that he is Medea's father ** War's blood mixes with Nick's while they fight, thus releasing the Malachai ** War releases Ker and Mache ** Zephyra releases Jared to kill the Malachai ** Stryker and Zephyra turn the Spathi into Daimon/Gallu Demon hybrids ** War, Ker, and Mache are returned to Tartarus 2009 * January ** Acheron marries Soteria ** Styxx leaves New York and travels to the Sahara to live as a lone Bedouin * Sometime in March–April ** Azura and Noir start attacking the Greek gods ** Dream Warrior starts in New Orleans ** Azura returns Cratus' god powers ** Noir kills M'Ordant ** Jericho talks Zeus into returning the Oneroi's emotions in return for eternal service ** Zeus sends the Phonoi after Delphine and Jericho ** Jericho and the Oneroi revolt against Zeus, splitting the pantheon ** Zelos stabs Jericho in his human heart, Delphine subdues Zelos. Deimos cuts out Zelos' immortal heart and gives it to Jericho ** Jericho trades Jaden's green amulet to Zephyra for possession of Jared ** Jericho and Delphine declare themselves married ** Simi and Nim become friends ** Acheron moves the Dogs of War to New Orleans to protect Nick Gautier ** It is revealed that Madoc is related to Nick Gautier * The Blakemore pack summons a mass of slug demons and attacks Sanctuary * Eli Blakemore mortally wounds Nicolette Peltier, who kills him * Nicolette and Aubert die * Aimee Peltier and Fang Kattalakis become owners of Sanctuary * Aimee and Fang mate and bond 2010 * July 2: Tabitha and Valerius' second child, Annabelle, is born * October ** No Mercy starts in New Orleans ** Soteria is three months pregnant ** Samia Savage meets Dev Peltier ** Lazaros kidnaps Samia ** Thorn sends Cael and Amaranda to rescue Samia ** Thorn won't release Samia unless Dev Peltier retrieves Hippolyte’s Girdle ** Samia defeats Aello and wins Hippolyte’s Girdle ** Stryker forces Samia to use her powers to read Apollo ** Lazaros attacks Nick Gautier's house ** Acheron kills Lazaros ** Nick gets Samia's soul back ** Samia chooses to remain a Dark-Hunter ** Samia and Dev mate and bond ** Artemis has tied Nick to her ** Urian meets Medea ** Acheron and the Dark-Hunters find out that Daimons can walk in daylight 2011 * January ** Savitar reinstates Sanctuary's Limani status ** Savitar gives Samia Peltier back her fertility * April ** Abigail Yager and her Daimon friends start killing off Dark-Hunters ** Sundown is moved from Reno to Las Vegas ** Retribution starts in Las Vegas ** Abigail kills Old Bear, the Guardian of the West ** April 16: Soteria gives birth to a son, Sebastos Eudorus Parthenopaeus ** Zarek has a son and daughter ** Katra has a daughter, Mia ** Geary is pregnant ** Sunshine is pregnant ** The Unfolding starts and Coyote's plagues attack Las Vegas ** Abigail makes her sacrifice ** Coyote kidnaps Abigail ** Ren Waya comes to rescue Abigail, but gets beaten and tortured by Coyote ** Abigail beats on Coyote, but he gets away and she kills Snake by accident ** Sundown and Abigail marry at Sin's casino ** Nick Gautier gives Sundown's soul to Abigail, but they decide to wait to return it * November ** Noir has Seth capture Solin ** The Guardian starts in Azmodea ** Lydia Tsakali goes to Azmodea to rescue her father, Solin ** Seth captures Lydia and sends Solin to get the Key of Olympus ** Thorn attacks Noir's realm and the Phonoi gravely wound Seth ** Jaden tells Lydia to take Seth to Sanctuary ** Menyara heals Seth and sends him and Lydia away with Maahes ** Verlyn attempts to capture Seth and Lydia ** Maahes takes Seth and Lydia to Ma'at's temple ** Seth "kills" Lydia and wipes her memory ** Verlyn takes Seth back to Azmodea ** Lydia is pregnant ** Lydia, Solin, Menyara, and Maahes rescue Seth ** Redemption starts ** Seth and Lydia marry * Unknown Date: Seth and Lydia's son Ambrose is born * Unknown Date: Abigail returns Sundown's soul * Unknown Date: Choo Co La Tah and Ren send Sundown and a pregnant Abigail into hiding 2012 * June: Savitar tells Acheron that Styxx was supposed to be the Chthonian but that Acheron had absorbed Styxx's powers * September 3: Styxx rescues Set, who was staked out in the desert * September 8: Styxx meets Zakar * December ** Dr. Fernando Drake digs up the Seal of Anikutani while in the Yucatán and sends it to Kateri Avani ** Dr. Fernando Drake dies in a plane crash * December 10 ** Time Untime starts in Tuscaloosa, Alabama ** Kateri gets attacked by Chacu and is rescued by Talon and Cabeza ** Kateri gets attacked by Raven Mockers and is rescued by Ren * December ** Ren and Kateri get trapped in the first level of Xibalba ** Abigail Brady gives birth to a daughter, Mikayla Laura Brady ** Sundown, Urian, Cabeza, and Sasha go to get them out ** Kateri dies inexplicably ** Ren promises himself to Windseer to get Kateri back ** Ren fights the God Chamer ** The Goddess Ixtab sends them all back to the mortal plane ** The first Gate opens ** Coyote summons the Gate Guardians ** Ren goes to rescue Choo Co La Tah and kill Coyote, but gets beaten by the Gate Guardians ** Acheron and Cabeza rescue Ren ** Ren kills Coyote as his Act of Vengeance ** The el peuchen living in Enrique threatens to kill Ren ** Kateri resets the calendar ** Ren puts Grizzly's necklace around "Enrique's" neck and "Enrique" is sucked into hell ** Grizzly shows up to claim Ren and Kateri banishes him back to hell ** Nick Gautier gets Ren's soul from Artemis ** Kateri returns Ren's soul * December 21 ** Simi tries to reanimate Bet'anya, but it does not work ** Many of the Atlantean Pantheon awaken * December 23 ** Soteria is pregnant ** Savitar asks Styxx to help Acheron battle the awakened Atlantean Pantheon ** Apollymi shares her powers with Styxx ** Leto tricks Bethany into killing Styxx ** Styxx's Chthonian powers ignite ** Styxx kills Archon ** Set takes Leto * December 24 ** Apollymi admits that she didn't kill Styxx's son, Urian ** Styxx gives Apollo to Apollymi to play with ** Styxx and Ma'at return the two pieces of Bethany's heart * December 28: Azura tells Noir that Rezar has returned 2013 * February 9: Arik makes Acheron aware that someone is altering the time sequence * May: Soteria gives birth to a son, Theron * September 21: Bethany gives birth to a son, Aricles Galen 2014 * September ** Son of No One starts in New Orleans ** Josette Landry is pulled through a mirror into Terre Derrière le Voile ** Cadegan Maboddimun rescues Josette and keeps her safe ** Cadegan attempts to send Josette back to the mortal realm, but fails ** Cadegan and Josette meet Illarion and heal his wounds ** Gwyn ap Nudd swaps Cadegan and Josette's souls and bodies ** Cadegan, in Josette's body, gets pulled out of Terre Derrière le Voile by Thorn ** Thorn and Cadegan return to Terre Derrière le Voile to rescue Josette ** Thorn, Cadegan, Josette, Illarion, Talfryn, and Ioan get captured by Cordelia ** Cadegan's Adanc Demon powers are unleashed ** Cordelia sends Thorn, Josette, Illarion, Talfryn, and Ioan back to the mortal realm ** It is revealed that Josette is the reincarnation of Britomartis ** Josette, Thorn, Talon, Styxx, Illarion, and Maxis go back to Terre Derrière le Voile to rescue Cadegan ** Styxx takes Cadegan and Josette to their new home in Katoteros ** Cadegan begins therapy with Grace Alexander ** Josette is attacked by Valac and Kessar ** Kessar steals the Smaragdine Tablet ** Cadegan kills Valac ** Cadegan tells Josette that she is pregnant with a son 2015 * June: Kessar releases the Scythian Guard from their stone prison * June 23: Josette gives birth to a son, Drystan Eurig Cadox * July ** Nala takes Seraphina's children captive and forces Seraphina to get the Dragonbane's heart ** Dragonbane starts in New Orleans ** Aimee Kattalakis is pregnant ** Seraphina comes to Sanctuary ** Hadyn and Edena escape from the Gallu ** Maxis rescues Hadyn and Edena ** Maxis kills Sebastian Kattalakis' cousin ** Apollo unleashes a plague on the Daimons and Apollymi sends him away to the Gallu ** Apollo starts working with Kessar to overthrow Zeus ** The Scythian Guard begin to return to stone ** Falcyn saves Seraphina, Hadyn, and Edena from turning to stone with a Dragonstone ** Maxis asks Seraphina to take her dragon form for the first time ** The Gallu attack Olympus ** Maxis and Seraphina go to Irkalla ** Maxis retrieves the Smaragdine Tablet ** The Scythian Guard attack Maxis and Seraphina ** Falcyn and Illarion get Maxis and Seraphina out of Irkalla ** Maxis is called before the Omegrion ** Illarion is appointed to the Dracos Katagari Grand Regis ** Apollo and the Gallu release the Spartoi ** Apollo turns Illarion to his side ** Maxis gets killed by a demon ** Seraphina defeats Nala ** Falcyn revives Maxis ** Maxis and Seraphina bond ** Illarion reencounters Edilyn ** Illarion recovers his voice ** Illarion betrays Apollo and frees the Spartoi ** Apollo allies with Morgen Le Fey 2061 * July 28: Kateri and Ren watch the comet with their four sons, three daughters, and twenty grandchildren